odio
by naaaati
Summary: sasuke uchiha odia... odia las sonrisas, las esperas, los días de lluvia y a los malditos con sus barbacoas... la odia a ella..
1. Chapter 1

Naruto es de el maestro kishimoto =), les agradezco sus reviews en "no lo notaron, es cierto que lo había subido antes, pero lo edité y lo resubí. Un BESOTE!

* * *

.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha…

Sasuke Uchiha odia… odia todo lo que se mueve, odia las sonrisas, odia los días de lluvia y los días nublados, odia las veces en que las hojas caen lentamente de los arboles en otoño, odia cuando los festivales de invierno primavera y año nuevo acaban y el sonido se detiene, odia a los chicos de la academia ninja y a sus múltiples barbacoas, ramens y comidas por doquier, aparte de los perros, bichos, zorros… _zorras… _y a la vieja tsunade_._

PERO POR SOBRE TODO, por sobre todo… la odia a ella.

Pero no piensen mal…

Sasuke uchiha… odia todo aquello porque… ama

.

.

Ama los días de invierno en que el tibio sol se filtra por su ventana mientras ambos aún están recostados y él puede observar con detalle cada una de sus muecas mientras ella duerme… _por eso odia la lluvia y los días nublados_

Ama la primavera y el verano porque las hojas de los arboles son verdes y frondosas y se divierte al verla a ella sonriendo por doquier y admirándolos como si cada año no fuese lo mismo, además de que puede espiarla desde ellos cuando va al claro de konoha… por su puesto que ella simula no darse cuenta… _por eso odia cuando estos se quedan lentamente sin hojas en otoño_

Ama, aunque no lo admita los festivales de konoha, pues puede ver a la chica con kimonos distintos todos los años y resaltando por sobre todas las demás… acercarse a él mientras estos comienzan, y sus tiernas lágrimas surcando su rostro cuando los últimos fuegos artificiales se pierden en el negro horizonte de la noche_… por eso odia cuando estos acaban, odia verla llorar…_

Odia a los apestosos chicos, ese chico perro y el raro de lentes negros, jalándola de un lugar a otro para comer quizás que basura, curar al perro o compartir con los asquerosos bichos del rarito, mientras ella con una dulce sonrisa se disculpa por que no podrá compartir con el, el resto del día. _Como los odia_

Odia la espera… por todas aquellos horribles días en que las misiones de la chica parecen extenderse más y más días y él está en la incertidumbre… _Sasuke ODIA la incertidumbre._

Odia los días en que sakura e ino pasan a buscarle temprano para que les ayude con los preparativos de sus respectivas bodas mientras ella se disculpa con una triste sonrisa mientras gesticula un _"te amo" _que nunca es devuelto.

Odia a naruto, como lo odia, y a la manera en que ella aún se sonroja por algún gesto que él tiene con su persona…

SI, y está tan cansado de que salga tanto, cocine tanto para el resto, siga tomando ramen con naruto, baile con kiba cuando están felices, abraze a neji todas las mañanas, anime a rock lee en sus entrenamientos, acompañe a shino y a sus bicharracos y juegue ajedrez con shikamaru de vez en cuando … _que algo va a ocurrir HOY._

Bueno, como iba diciendo… Finalmente odia su cuerpo, su maldito cuerpo blanco-espumoso-esponjoso y con lunares cafés recónditos, que está seguro ni ella sabe que esconde. Odia la manera en que una suave curva se forma entre su pecho y su cintura, haciendo tan fácil descansar su cabeza en los aquellos días soleados sobre la hierba. Odia sus delicadas manos pasando por su cabello o sus orejas, sus lentos y delicados besos de improviso, sus malditos ojos blancos, su larga cabellera azulada que se mueve cuando ella feliz baila mientras cocina, los días en que trata de hacerle reír sin resultados, las veces en que se esfuerza por lo que quiere, los días en que pasan horas y horas en su habitación y la primera vez que ella dijo _te amo_, aunque sabía que el no respondería…

Dios COMO LA ODIABA.

_¡Maldición-maldición-maldición-MALDICIÓN!._

El no odia nada, por que como dije… el ama, ama todo de ella, ama desde a su maldita familia a su maldito lunar escondido bajo su pecho derecho, la ama a ella saliendo con sus amigos o con ino, sakura, hasta con el desgraciado e infelíz de naruto y sus sonrojos.

.

.

Y como dije… hoy… ha tomado una decisión…

_¡Va a pedirle matrimonio!_

_._

_._

_Váyanse al infierno… será parte de sus votos._

* * *

_ojalá les guste como escribo! me animé cuando vi sus comentarios, muchas gracias!_


	2. Chapter 2

****a mi.. me dieron ganas de escribir más jojo, muchas gracias.

* * *

**la despedida**

Tap_… tap… tap_

Ustedes ahí... han oído algo tan ruidoso y molesto en un día de silencio y reflexión como un reloj que no para de avanzar?

.

Sasuke si lo oía.

_ Lo oía _

_Y … lo seguía haciendo._

_Y planeaba las mil y una formas de destruirlo._

Pero no… porque de esa forma se entretenía, mientras no hacía más que esperar…

_Y Esperar… _

Una… dos y tres horas sintiendo que se volvía cada vez más loco.

_Se acabó._

Iría a por ella, a la mierda tsunade, los equipos, kiba naruto y shino, a la mierda sakura sacándola de la casa con una estúpida mueca de sorpresa cuando lo divisó bajando por las escaleras, y finalmente a la mierda tsunade que le prescribió reposo sin alguna razón por un día completo. Allá afuera, estaba cada vez más peligroso y no permitiría que _NADIE _tocara a su _futura_ _esposa_, SÍ, _porque ella dijo SÍ!_

_Dijo si Sasuke, acepto... Mientras silenciosas lágrimas surcaban su rostro, sus dedos temblaban y luego de una palidez que había asustado al pelinegro, su habitual sonrojo asomó en su rostro._

No lo permitiría, lo destrozaría lentamente y disfrutándolo si es que le tocaban un pelo a la chica… oh si, si que lo haría.

_Es la hora._

Se vistió lentamente saboreando el momento, sacó sus armas y las inspeccionó, sacó su chaleco de jounin y decidió acomodar su bandana en la pelvis, se chequeo por última vez y fue en búsqueda de información acerca del paradero de su novia.

Primero iría a por naruto.

Nada… bueno, era habitual que no encontrara nada más en su cerebro, así que no se sintió muy decepcionado. El siguiente era kiba… con quien no pudo si quiera sostener una conversación por el gruñido que le envió al percibirlo cerca, lo mismo que sucedió con el primo neji.

_Era hora de ir con las chicas._

_-ino-_ le llamo cortante, seco, nunca hablaba con las chicas, nunca hablaba mucho con nadie en todo caso. –s-s-s-s-s-sasuke- contesto ella, temblando, con los pelos de punta y tartamudeando, cosa para nada cotidiana en ella. – hinata?- preguntó, más bien ladró. –n-no la eh visto- respondió nuevamente la rubia, pero no alcanzó a preguntar nuevamente cuando su corazón casi da un vuelco con un sonido muy familiar para él y en cosa de segundos había desaparecido de enfrente de la chica, quien e golpeaba la frente y llamaba mentalmente a sakura para que saliera de ahí AHORA.

.

.

_-kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aa- _gritó nuevamente la peliazul mientras caía desmayada al piso mientras que un sexy "ninja" sin camisa y con short comenzaba a quitarse el cinturón en un oscuro callejón de las calles de konoha.

Sasuke apareció en frente de ella, dispuesto a matar al individuo que asustó a su novia y que se atrevía a estar frente a ella, sin camisa y en más… sacarse el cinturón.

_Que se diera por muerto el cabrón._

Sacó su kunai, activó su sharingan y cuando estaba sobre el chico con el cuchillo en la yugular; sakura, ino, tenten, kurenai, tsunade y muchas mujeres más aparecieron de la nada en el oscuro callejón con mucho cotillón y cara de estrés.

-sasssssssssssssssssuuuuukeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee- gritó furiosa tsunade

_Quedaba solo una cosa por hacer_

Tomó a la peliazul en brazos y desapareció en un mili segundo de enfrente de la "manada" de chicas furiosas.

.

.

.

-¿s-sasuke?- preguntó hinata mientras se reincorporaba en su cama – tuve… tuve un extraño sueño…-

- ¿tenía que ver algo… con _ESTO?_- dijo caminando por la pieza directamente hacia ella, sacándose la playera blanca, quedando semidesnudo y con una sexy y socarrona sonrisa para luego comenzar a quitarse el cinturón.

-s-s-s-s-s-s-si- contestó ella, roja como tomate, mientras se cubría la cara con las sábanas…

al día siguiente ya hablaría con sakura o tsunade, por hoy no saldría de la casa, dándole la lección a su novia de no sonrojarse por otros hombres semidesnudos… ya vería.

.

.

Y que a Sasuke uchiha mejor no le cuenten cuentos de despedidas de solteras y sus desviaciones.


End file.
